Stars Cross
by Sakurakofox
Summary: "You shouldn't have played that card. Draw or not, a loss is a loss in a shadow game." Seto glared bitterly at the beeping machines monitoring his cousin's vitals, said boy seeming to only be asleep in the bed just a foot or so away. "When you wake up, I'll make you tell me your pathetic reasoning behind being so stupid." (seto x oc, mentions of abuse, boy love, rating may change)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the yu gi oh characters. I only own Lein.

I'm going to do my best to keep this as in character as I can and bring my oc in as a believable character in the universe, I've only watched halfway through battle city(maybe more but don't remember) so this is going to take place in a magical realm that happened after battle city, actual events from battle city(well probably the most important ones) excluded.

This will eventually have KaibaxOc and maybe some other pairings between the canon characters, we'll see what happens. Well enjoy.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

"Lein!" The rough voice, shouts up, the cold tone ever present in the words as the owner of it gazes upon the scene before him with glacial eyes. The one he's speaking to is standing on the raised platform, the duel disk glowing faintly on his right arm, a fan of three or four cards in that hand. "Lein, back out of the duel now!"

"It's a shadow game, you can't just walk away!" Another voice, this one deep and worried speaks up, belonging to the tri haired teen that had tailed the taller brunette to the gymnasium. Red violet eyes scrutinizing the setup, both duelists, the elegant one he'd come to understand was related to the brunette's adopted family, and an unknown figure in a dark cloak. Reminiscent of the battle city relic hunters but not quite the same, he wore no hood, reveling a pale face framed by equally light, silver hair.

This was someone neither teen had ever seen before, the face was new, and the owner of it, hardly regarded their presence. His attention turned to the delicate looking male on the platform opposite of him, below them was a large pool, the deepest part being at least fifteen feet. He hadn't picked this one as his victim, but fate was never fond of coincidences, and it had brought him his intended target. It was only a shame he couldn't back out, or he'd face the same fate his opponent was about to, the duel had dragged on, life points had been chipped and cut away, leaving himself with at least one thousand strong, but his opponent with three hundred, this was almost over, no, he couldn't get cocky, fate was fickle as her sister luck. This could always end the next turn, it all depended on the card his so far, poker faced challenger, drew next.

At the sound of his name, the one on the platform shifted, glancing down from his perch atop the unstable platform, he first saw Yugi, the boy who'd greeted him cheerfully when they'd first met. He'd liked him from the get go and had made it a point to say he was happy his cousin had found a good friend. Much to said cousin's distaste and venomous disagreement, this was who his gaze fell on next, the brunette that stood there, his icy façade barely even cracked at his predicament. That was so like Seto, the only person who ever brought anything out of him was his little brother, but that was fine, since they were kid's he'd known Seto as the shy one. Later on he'd seen him grow colder, but the first image was always that of a shy little boy just barely adopted into his uncle's family. Looking down at his hand, it was his turn, his quiet opponent seemed to have the patience of a saint, gauging his life points, while slim fingers slid a card from the top of his deck. Nothing that would pull him ahead, he slid it into his hand, surveying the cards already there. Strands of hair fell into his face though he didn't dare move them away for fear of falling of the poorly constructed platform. From this height, hitting the water unprepared would daze him, not only that but he'd lose, and as his opponent had stated before, if he lost, Seto was next on his list. He didn't understand what the man had wanted but when he'd threatened Seto's wellbeing, he had had stepped up to take his cousin's place in the duel.

"Lein! Yugi's right, back out!" They were shouting again, he was shouting, he had to make the one on the platform back out of this. For once he was on the same opinion as the loser's leader, he didn't like it but he didn't like the situation more, Lein wasn't a professional duelist and the only reason he'd picked it up was so he'd have something to do with him when he visited. Even if it ended in many humiliating defeats, he'd always smiled through it and challenged him again and again. Finally he'd just given up being annoyed and sat about with both his aggravating cousin and his little brother, showing them cards, and inadvertently teaching them how to play the game.

They were shouting again, he knew Seto meant well but, he couldn't back down, no, if he did then it'd be the brunette on this platform next, falling into the traps that he had, he didn't often think of his cousin as weak, no, he was possibly the strongest duelist he'd come to know, but he still couldn't take the chance of him falling into danger. Still regarding his cards he knew one he could play but the cost of it wouldn't be pleasant…His hand moved, touching the top of the card he lifted it up, staring at the picture of the two beautiful monsters embracing, the dagger in the background, with a sigh he flicked light colored eyes up to his opponent. "I didn't really want to duel you, I didn't want to be here…" His attention fell to the two bystanders. "I didn't want you to see this." He frowned, looking away quickly.

"You've chosen your fate?" the male called out, speaking for the first time since the actual duel began, his voice a deep, smooth rumbling. Greeted with silence after the small speech, he focused on the other's eyes, determination flared in the violet depths and he felt a grin settle on his lips. "Then play your card. Lets see where the flow ebbs…"

Seto growled, he wasn't one to get worked up, unless Mokuba was involved, but this, well his cousin had somehow wormed his way into a part of seto's life that he couldn't just ignore. "Lein, you fool. You ca—" He was cut off by a flash of movement, a palm suddenly thrust in front of him, following it down the length of the arm and to the owner he narrowed his eyes into an icy glare.

"Kaiba, he's dueling for you, telling him to give up is just insulting his decision." Yugi spoke, though it was more Atem than it was the meak, friendship oriented boy Seto had come to know. Fixing eyes on the platform, he hadn't gotten a chance to know this boy, and to find out Seto had, had family outside his deceased adopted father and mokuba had surprised him. Probably more than it really should have, of course the late Kaiba-san had other family, just no heirs.

Seto glared hard, then turned his attention to the duel at hand, something about fate was said, and then he caught sight of the determined look in Lein's eyes, puzzled.

"The card I choose, Star Crossed Lovers…" He laid the card on the field, activating the spell from his hand, a set of blue eyes widened alongside a pair of confused red-violet ones. "The effect of this card allows me to attack my opponent directly when I have a 'Tragic Maiden' card in my hand. I discard that card and then use the effect." He smoothly relieved his left hand of the specified monster, sending it to the graveyard and watching as the light from the spell struck his opponent, with this, Seto was safe, no matter the cost, he'd gladly pay it.

The silver haired male raised his hand as the light crashed down on him, thousands of needles, that's what it felt like, penetrating his body at once, opening his eyes he saw the card still on the field, one of the monsters laying on the ground, the other kneeled beside it, lifting a dagger up the monster struck itself down. Another flash of light, brighter this time, rebounded to his opponent. "What?"

"Didn't you know, star crossed lovers, they die together." Lein sighed, folding his hand of cards and resting them back in his deck, tensing and closing his eyes at the backlash attack, tearing away the three hundred points he had left instead of the one thousand it would normally take. He barely had a chance to grin at his victory before the world spun and the edge of his vision blackened, confusion registered in his mind before his eyes closed. The sense of feeling himself leave his own body surrounded him and then he was falling.

It was instantaneous, when the card was played, Seto had shouted at him to stop, Yugi beside him seemed confused at first, the oppenent's life points were zero that meant victory went to Kaiba right? But then the card was still on the field, a double edge sword it seemed. He saw the effect of the shadow game, the mind crushing, the soul imprisoned in its own body. Sets of foot steps behind him, he looked back in time to see his friends piling into the large room at the same time a black blur left his side, all eyes followed as the brunette reached the edge of the pool, jumping into it. Lein had fallen, the water had splashed, he was in the pool, panic rose up and yugi was next to the edge of the pool, seeing a brown head of hair break surface, one arm securely under the body of the unconscious teen. He offered his hand out to help the Kaiba's back onto solid ground, a voice from above making him look up.

"It was a fool's move, but then, fate has no coincidences…this round was lost to both of us, it was a noble fight." The silver haired male spoke to them all, taking a step back he leapt from the platform, causing Jounouchi and Honda to tense, they didn't want to have to rescue another person. But as quickly as he was descending to the ground his form faltered, beginning to disappear, and with him the rickety platforms the duelists had been using, not even a ripple in the water remaining from them. Only Seto and the unconscious teen.

"C'mon, you can explain later what just happened." Jounouchi commented, kneeling at the edge of the pool to help pull in the brunette Kaiba and his cousin. Seto refused to be pulled out first, offering the dark hair teen up and then dragging himself up and out of the edge of the water, chest heaving from the battle he'd had to fight against the resistant water. His eyes glanced from one to the other, taking in all the people there, the second rate duelist club, led by one yugi mutuo. Pushing down his pride for the moment he swung his legs out of the water and stood, stumbling back from the rush of vertigo before trudging forward, his world slowly settling down from its spinning. "Do any of you have a phone?" He questioned, meeting startled blue eyes as the girl, Anzu, he really shouldn't remember, offered hers up. He quickly dialed his little brother, only telling him he needed a car, big enough to transport a group, and he needed it fast. Offering the machine back to her, he shoved his way in between the two muscle heads in the group, kneeling close to his cousin. He was sure he'd gotten to him in time before too much water entered his lungs, he looked like he was breathing at least and water did seem to have been expelled at some point but now he was so still, the only movement being the shallow rise and fall of Lein's chest. He didn't like it, not one bit, feeling eyes on him he glanced up, coming into direct contact with red violet, Yugi or Atem, it didn't matter which it was. All he knew was the look he received did nothing to ease him and he suddenly felt cold.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

Thats it for the first part, the prologue? Anyway I would much much appreciate reviews, if you liked it let me know. Constructive criticism please no flaming.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh, just Matsuko and Lein

So, ran into some distractions toward the end, and left it where it was in an attempt not to cram too much into this chapter. And I sort of left out Noah, since at the point I sat down to write this, I wasn't aware of him. sorry Noah.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

 _"Seto, Mokuba, welcome to the Kaiba household. There's someone here, you should meet." Gozaburo preened as he spoke, his chest puffed out and head high, the look of a confident, proud man. When he'd been challenged to the chess game, he'd thought it foolish, and yet here he was, against the odds he'd gambled his and his little brother's lives and won. It was a moment he could savor, choosing such a promising heir, the training would begin shortly but at the moment he had more pressing matters to attend to. "My sister has come from the north, brought her son. It's best you get acquainted with your cousin, he'll be visiting over the summer coming up." Though he'd objected the idea, the boy could at least keep Mokuba occupied while he worked on Seto's training, not only that but it was never too early to start forging business relations. And he knew his sister's husband would name his nephew as head of his company, it was a future investment, and all it would cost was a few moments of 'family time' here and there, it would be worth it._

 _Raising his hand he motioned the man servant with them to go on ahead of them, let his Sister know he was back. Climbing the steps to the mansion, the doors were pulled open before they reached the top landing, his butler, a tall, well-dressed man, stood in waiting. With a nod from Gozaburo, the butler turned to head back inside. "You both will be show to your rooms, I called ahead to have them prepared. Come back to the parlor once you're both dressed for the occasion at present." With a look back to the two slightly awestruck children he nodded and headed inside, cutting to the right and forgoing the stairs to a pair of large, elegant double doors._

 _Seto gripped Mokuba's smaller hand tightly, his head tilted to look around, the carpet under their feet was a rich burgundy and the walls were all white with molding at the tops, gold accents were tied into the masonry and carried into the banisters on the twin stair cases that rested to either side of the foyer, the man from before stood at the foot of the right staircase, his arms clasped behind his back. He had angular features but his brown eyes were soft and almost kind, lacking the hardened expression they'd held when faced with Gozaburo. Black hair shifted beside him and his attention went to his younger brother, he'd pressed himself into his side, the nervousness on his face. "Mokuba, it's okay." He offered a reassuring smile to his sibling "I'm right here, we're together and we'll stay that way." He crossed the remaining space to the butler, looking up at him._

 _"Young master Seto and young master Mokuba." He greeted them both, turning on his heel and beginning up the stairs slowly "If you'll just follow me, I will take you to your rooms and help you dress for Kaiba-sama's event."_

 _"What kind of event is it?" Mokuba was the one to ask, drawing strength from his brother being there with him, the reassurance from their joined hands further easing his nerves._

 _"Kaiba-sama, has family visiting, Matsuko-san would be your aunt now, and her son Lein-san would be your cousin." He was careful not to refer to his master as their father, of which both boys were grateful, however he couldn't just ignore the new relationships to the other members of the Kaiba family._

 _Both boys looked at one another and then back to the butler, Seto was the first to let it sink in. Well it would have been silly to think the man didn't have any family, he hadn't been expecting to have to meet any of them so soon, an adopted aunt and a cousin? Were they the same age as this 'Lein' or was he a lot older, maybe younger. Though he wasn't sure how he could handle someone younger than Mokuba, the orphanage had been one thing, this was something completely different. At the top of the stairs, another manservant waited for them, Mokuba was to go with him and for a moment Seto hesitated, not moving from his brother's side._

 _"It's okay Niisan, remember, we're together here." Mokuba smiled up at his older sibling, even with his brave words he was reluctant when he let go of Seto's hand. Turning to face his new guide through the large home he nodded, as he'd seen Gozaburo do, it was a silent acknowledgment that he was ready and no sooner was it done than he was being led toward the hallway on the left. Blue eyes followed his back until Seto's attention was brought to the butler attending to him._

 _"This way then, young master." He turned to the right, following the landing to the wing on that side, the opposite side of where Mokuba would be staying. Though it didn't really matter, they'd find a way to be closer if needed, though he did wonder shy the rooms were so far apart, maybe it was just temporary. They only walked for about a minute or so and then came to an abrupt stop, Seto having to take a quick step back so he wouldn't run face first into the butler's side. "Here we are." He stated it seconds before opening the tall door, taking a step in to hold it for the boy. "Your brother will have similar accommodations."_

 _"Wow." A rare exclamation of surprise found its way past his lips as he stepped through the doorframe and into what would be his new bedroom. The walls were white like the rest of the house, a soothing light blue carpet under his socked feet drew his attention first, then slowly he noted the two large windows, the royal blue curtains drawn back in gold rope of either one. The light filtering in through their latticed surface casting diagonal patterns across the floor, there was a full standing wardrobe against one wall, a length mirror set beside it. Both were framed in dark wood, a bed rested against the wall parallel to it, set on the same dark wood frame with a drawn canopy on four posters, the comforter a light cream with hints of blue and purple, pillows crowded the headboard and honestly for the first time he wanted to give into the impulse to just jump on it, sink into the mattress and just sleep. He'd been so tired, trying to get comfortable in the orphanage with a dozen or so other children in the same room, his little brother curled right against his side, clinging to him in his sleep. Well he might miss at least that much of it, but a bed to himself was also a wonderful thought. Looking around the area he didn't note much else in the line of furniture, save for the chandelier overhead, but that was a given. "There isn't much here." He voiced his opinion out loud, not expecting an answer even when it came._

 _"Kaiba-sama requested we hold off on too many decorations, and waited for your tastes to change. We'll be taking you and master Mokuba to get any remaining things you will need, we took the liberty of buying a formal outfit for you however." He smiled, cutting across the room to the wardrobe, opening the doors he took a small suit out, holding it at the boy's level for him to see it. "You will wear this for your meeting with Matsuko-san and Lein-san."_

 _Mokuba made his way back down the stairs, feeling awkward in the suit he'd been given, absently fiddling with the cuffs on the sleeves. He was as used to wearing this kind of clothing as he was to the grand room they'd shown him too, with its rich forest greens and deep purples. The white walls and carpet had at least kept it from feeling too dark, actually the combination with the bleached wood had made it seem almost cozy. The servant who'd escorted him around was now, nowhere to be seen, but looking up he caught sight of the butler coming down the stairs and trailing behind him was his big brother, with a smile he turned to walk toward the stairs, meeting them at the bottom "Niisan." He greeted._

 _"Mokuba, you look silly." Seto smiled, jumping the last step to stand in front of his sibling. With that wild mane of black hair he didn't really fit into a suit, though his comment on how silly it looked, seemed to have earned him a pout._

 _"Niisan doesn't look much better." He grumbled in reply, though it was only partially true, his brother did look better in a suit than him, but then, Seto was taller and his hair was short, more businesslike compared to his own._

 _"I think, you both look fine. Now, it's impolite to keep guests waiting." Their butler smiled as he stepped forward, tucking loose strands of dark hair behind an ear, opening the door for his new charges._

 _The parlor was a medium sized room, the floor here a smooth white stone, the walls were off white, more cream and each tall window was framed in red curtains. The same red that splashed the floor, the rug having an intricate design weaving around it. Two high backed, overstuffed sofa's rested on either side of it, settled in front of a large mantle fireplace. A portrait hung on the wall above and crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling, the power to them off for the moment, as the windows offered enough light to flood the room. Gozaburo sat on one sofa, his head turning when the boys entered the room._

 _"And here they are, the boys I told you about Matsuko. This is Seto, and the younger is Mokuba." He addressed the woman sitting in the sofa across from him, her legs crossed, brown hair cut short, following the line of her jaw. She'd come dressed for business though there was none to be had, a two piece suit, the lower being a knee length brown skirt, instead of a pair of pants, her blouse buttoned to the neck, proper as ever. Her dark brown eyes flicked to the children and Gozaburo watched her expression as it fluidly moved from surprise, to acceptance, and then something he couldn't read._

 _"Greetings then, children, so you're the newest additions to our family." She reached a thing hand down, patting her own son's leg, her head turning to him "Well go say hello Lein."_

 _Seto watched the woman with wary eyes, he'd understood Gozaburo was a man of success, it had been the reason he'd ever gambled his and Mokuba's lives on that chess match. He hadn't known exactly how great of a man until they'd arrived at the mansion, but he had no idea the social rank of this woman. Was she as well off as their adopted father? She seemed nice when she greeted them, taking steps closer to the pair he stopped at the edge of the carpet, just outside the social confines of the sofas and their occupants. Right, the butler had mentioned a 'cousin' also visiting, he'd find out if he was older or younger now._

 _Mokuba shared his brothers hesitation, despite having been excited to meet more of his new adopted family, the air in the room felt heavy, like their presence had interrupted a conversation, and for all they knew, it had. Reaching for Seto he gripped his hand gently, feeling a reassuring squeeze from the older boy he pressed into his side but didn't fully relax. From beside the woman something moved and another boy came into view, sliding to the edge of the sofa and then standing. Stepping around the woman's legs the boy approached them, he was only a little shorter than Seto which, Mokuba concluded, meant they were probably close to the same age._

 _"Hello." He greeted them in a soft tone, offering out his left hand toward the elder brother, he was lean, much like Seto with a messy mop of black hair, eyes more purple than blue, wearing a button up white shirt and a pair of black slacks. His suit jacket tossed over the back of the couch, Mokuba stared at the outstretched hand toward his brother, toward him. It was inviting in its own way. Their cousin didn't seem to hold any malice, and as seconds ticked on he even began to look unsure about Seto's quiet demeanor. With the tension creeping in, he nudged his sibling's side._

 _Seto snapped out of his thoughts, scrutinizing the boy before he got to know him was a bad way to start their new family relationship off anyway. Quickly he brought his right hand out to meet the one offered, gripping it as firm as a ten year old could he shook it. And as if through magic the tension around them eased and the boy graced them with a smile which was returned by both Mokuba and a still unsure Seto._

Blue eyes snapped open quickly, the images of the dream still present in the darkness of the room but they began to fade gradually and other things took their place in the focus of his vision. Leaning back his head he rolled his shoulders and flexed his back, working the stiffness from the muscles there. Groaning once he blinked to clear the final haze from his vision, looking around the dim hospital room, it took him another moment before he remembered why he was there and not at Kaiba Corp going over the final papers on his next project, one look toward the bed reminded him. He'd taken over watching his cousin that night as no one else would have been able to make it there, because even though he'd told them it was family matters, Yugi and his annoying group had decided to come by anyway. "Figures, being in the same room as him probably triggered that dream." He grumbled, though of all the dreams regarding his past that had been one of the nicer ones. Leaning back into the chair, he began to settle into the silence and mechanical hum of the room when he was aware something was pressed against his back. Sitting forward again he cast an annoyed glare over his shoulder, turning in the seat to drag his coat off the back of it. Pawing at the pockets until he found the one that contained whatever object had been under him. Taking it out of the folds of cloth he eyed it, it was a dueling deck, but not his, he knew where his was.

Turning it over in his palm he leaned back against the chair once more, his coat across his lap, the fabric heavy on his legs. Seeing the card on the bottom his gaze flicked up to the teen laying in the bed a few feet away, this was the deck that had gotten him into this predicament. With a sigh he began flipping through the cards, passing them from one hand to the other, eyes scanning title, level, artwork, description. More effect cards than basic monsters, spells and traps. He paused when one card came into view, his eyes narrowing at it. "Star crossed lovers…" and behind it, he found the trigger card, "Tragic Maiden." He muttered, his eyes scanned the effect of the first card, it took 1000 life points from both players, but at the time it was played it had been enough to wipe out his cousin and the man he'd been facing. "You shouldn't have played it, it was a shadow game. Even if you ended it in a draw, loss is loss in a shadow game…" He looked up, a glare across his otherwise stoic features. Among the humming of the machines he heard the beeping, each screen monitoring a different vital of the comatose male. "When you wake up, I'm going to make you tell me your pathetic reasoning behind doing something so stupid." And it was a matter of when, not if, according to Yugi, or Atem, he'd wake up as soon as he figured out how to put his heart back together. It was similar to what he himself had went through after his humiliating defeat at the hands of the duelist. Bringing the cards back together he laid the deck on his lap, atop the coat. Glancing to his watch he gauged the time, well it would be another hour or so before anyone else would be there, tipping his head forward he crossed his arms over his chest. Eyes closing, brown bangs falling over them he was halfway through forcing his brain to shut down for rest, when a beeping sound entered his ears, opening his eyes quickly he looked toward the machines, nothing wrong there but the sound was still insistent, looking around he found the source, reaching into his pants pocket he pulled his phone out. "Kaiba." He answered, tone sharp and annoyed.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

If Seto seems ooc I apologize, tried hard to make it work.

Reviews are nice, just don't flame me, if you don't like oc's then, why are you reading?


End file.
